Bukan Sekedar Angan
by UQ
Summary: Setelah sebelas kali gagal, akhirnya Naruto berhasil membujuk Sasuke untuk melakukan kencan buta. Akan tetapi, kebahagiaan yang Naruto rasa tidak Sasuke rasakan karena ia harus menunggu amat-sangat lama... begitulah kiranya sebelum ia melihat siapa pasangan kencannya. Warning: T untuk umpatan, AU, agaknya OOC. RnR gaes!
1. Chapter 1

**x**

 **a/n:** cerita ini diketik di hari Senin, 29 Agustus 2016, pukul dua siang. Diketik super cepat, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak menemukan typo. Sudah lama saya gak menulis ff dan rasanya... asyik juga.

Selamat menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi, saya meninggalkan banyak petunjuk tentang latar belakang—walau tidak menjabarkan lebih lanjut. Ihiy~

 **x**

.

.

 **BUKAN SEKEDAR ANGAN**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Itu semua bermula dari kebetulan...

.

.

.

 **13.08**

Siang hari di kota Tokyo. Hari itu merupakan hari Sabtu, akhir pekan—tentu. Orang-orang yang telah disibukan dengan kegiatan kantor selama lima hari penuh tentunya memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah atau mengerjakan tugas tambahan—jika ada. Sasuke Uchiha merupakan salah satunya. Dia lebih memilih tinggal di rumah daripada keluar saat akhir pekan. Akan tetapi pada hari Sabtu di pertengahan musim semi itu, ia mendapat pesan dari sahabatnya.

"Dobe bangsat!" umpatnya sambil melempar ponsel yang tidak lama setelahnya berdering.

Sasuke tidak mengindahkannya. Bahkan ketika telepon rumahnya ikut berdering. Lima belas menit kemudian, hening sudah. Tidak ada suara telepon, tapi malah ketukan pintu.

Degup jantung Sasuke saat itu seolah berhenti. Tubuhnya meremang, ngeri juga kesal bersatu padu. Dia tidak pernah tahu Naruto bisa sekukuh itu. Dia pikir ini mungkin sesuatu yang penting, namun ego—padahal sudah 25 tahun usianya—tetap mendominasi. Dia gengsi untuk meruntuhkan dinding pertahanannya dan memohon ampun.

Sasuke beranjak dari kasur. Dia membuka pintunya, sedikit, untuk melihat entitas yang mengetuk. "Hm?" tanyanya pada si pirang yang tinggal di rumah sebelah. Benar, mereka bertetangga—dan berteman sejak masih dalam kandungan.

"Tch. Bibi Mikoto akan marah dan tidak bisa tenang di alam barzah jika kau tidak merawat dirimu dengan benar, Teme!" langsunglah Naruto mencak-mencak. Dia mencebik, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengendalikan diri.

"Aku sudah mengatur janji. Kencan Buta untukmu. Ini lokasinya. Sore ini." Naruto mengulurkan secarik kertas.

Sasuke meninggikan kedua alisnya. Dia memalingkan pandangan dan mendengus kesal. Ia ingat, dalam wasiat mendiang ibunya nama Naruto disebut-sebut di sana. Ia ingat, ia tidak boleh bersikap kurang ajar pada Uzumaki yang merupakan walinya sejak lima tahun yang lalu—semenjak ia kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Namun, jangan harap egonya langsung ciut setelah itu. Ia punya banyak harta dan itu untuk dirinya seorang. Banyak yang perlu diurus, memang, namun lebih baik ia bersikap pongah daripada merana berlama-lama.

"Kau sudah mempermalukan aku untuk kedelapan... tidak, sebelas kalinya dalam satu tahun ini. Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk senang-senang."

Sejujurnya Naruto juga sependapat dengan Sasuke untuk menentang mencari pasangan dan menikah di usia muda. Hanya saja kedua orang tuanya memaksa dan Uchiha butuh sokongan selain dari Uzumaki.

"Demi Uchiha, oke?"

Sasuke mengambil kertas itu dengan cepat. Dia tidak menggubris cengiran yang Naruto berikan. Suara kekeh tawa Naruto pun tidak ia dengarkan lantaran teredam oleh suara debam pintu kamarnya yang kini tertutup rapat. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu. Pandangannya bergeming lama pada tulisan kertas itu, lalu pada pigura foto yang terpampang besar di kamar itu—foto keluarganya.

.

.

.

 **17.30**

Sasuke tiba di kafe tersebut. Aroma kopi menyeruak dalam rongga hidungnya. Lantunan lagu jazz dengan petikan gitar dan suara berat penyanyi di atas panggung itu mengisi kepalanya. Dia melangkah ke dalam sana dengan tangan yang terselip dalam saku. Pandangannya mengedar untuk mencari tahu siapa pasangannya. Sasuke benar-benar buta. Dia tidak tahu siapa pasangannya dan datang terlambat pula. Sehingga, pikirnya, seorang wanita yang duduk sendirian di meja nomor tiga itu merupakan pasangannya.

Segeralah Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke sana. Kursi kosong yang berhadapan langsung dengan wanita itu ia tarik. Wanita berambut kelam itu tersentak. Ia yang semula memangku wajah dan tersenyum simpul kala melihat ke arah panggung, kini menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya bergerak gelisah, memandangi Sasuke yang langsung duduk di hadapannya. Ia, Hinata Hyuuga, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia tidak asing dengan Sasuke Uchiha, tapi akan merasa asing dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba duduk di hadapannya tanpa basa-basi. Mereka pernah mengenal saat SMA, tapi saat itu tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke Uchiha mengindahkannya—kecuali saat praktikum membedah katak di kelas tiga dan setelahnya mereka tidak berinteraksi sama sekali.

"A-anu," ujarnya, dengan kikuk. Ia hendak mengintrupsi saat Sasuke memesan pada pelayan yang datang menghampiri. Niat itu langsung urung karena suaranya kalah dengan suara Sasuke yang berat, pula pandangannya sesekali mengerling ke arah panggung—oh, lagu kesukaannya sedang dinyanyikan.

Hinata berusaha untuk fokus. Dia kumpulkan keberanian untuk bersuara. Dia sudah 24 tahun dan berprofesi sebagai seorang asisten profesor di tempat kuliahnya dulu—Psikologi Klinis, mayornya. Ia lebih berani dan tidak sekikuk dulu. Seaneh apapun situasinya, pasiennya, atau lawan bicaranya. Maka ia buka mulutnya sekali lagi untuk berkata, "U-uchiha-san, kan?"

Pertama-tama Hinata harus mengonfirmasi lawan bicaranya. Wajah Sasuke Uchiha tidak berubah banyak. Rambutnya sama hitamnya; kharisma yang terpancar juga sama kuatnya. Wajah atau bagian tubuh lain pria itu lebih berbentuk. Rahangnya membuat wajah pria—bermata hitam dan tajam—itu semakin kaku. Parasnya yang rupawan membuat banyak pasang mata memandang ke arah mereka. Toh, belum lama ini Hinata membaca berita tentang Sasuke Uchiha di suratkabar. Seorang pengusaha muda yang menginspirasi—judulnya.

"Hm," jawab Sasuke, dengan singkat. Tapi sikapnya masih sama. Berbeda dengan gaya bahasa yang dipakai penulis berita dalam dialog yang—katanya—dipaparkan pada Uchiha terakhir itu.

Sebagai seorang psikolog, Hinata mampu berpikiran optimis. Pada saat membaca berita itu, Hinata percaya bahwa Uchiha Sasuke telah berubah. Senyum yang Sasuke tampakan pada berita tampak menyejukan, lalu kata-katanya pun terdengar menyenangkan. Hinata percaya bahwa Sasuke yang dulu hanya meberi gestur atau berdeham saja, mampu bersikap ramah.

Tapi kini ia kecewa. Sedikit kecewa.

Rasa kecewa itu menyurutkan nyalinya untuk bertanya. Tapi diam bukan jawaban. Tidak sedikit orang yang telah Hinata bantu menyelesaikan masalahnya. Dia tidak boleh menyerah dan membuat kecewa lebih banyak orang karena diam saja.

Dengan kikuk, ia bertanya, "Mm... Uchiha-san, sedang apa di sini?"

Itu kedua kalinya Sasuke mendengar marganya disebut-sebut oleh wanita di hadapannya itu. Wajar saja, pikirnya, jika semua orang tahu siapa dirinya. Dia Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda kaya raya dan lajang. Imejnya di suratkabar selalu dibuat bagus. Foto-foto yang tersebar, sudah mengalami banyak proses sebelum tercetak.

Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya saat ini, yang membuat otaknya tersentil untuk berpikir, ialah hal yang baru saja waita itu tanyakan padanya. Buat apa dia berada di sini? Tentu saja untuk ber—

Ponselnya berdering. Singkat dan pelan suaranya. Sebuah pesan, pikirnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengecek pesan yang ia dapatkan. Pengirimnya adalah Naruto dan isinya adalah...

* * *

 **From: Baka Dobe**

Ee, sry.. dia blg ngaret bntr.

Jgn kmn2 ya.

Btw, nih fotonya.

[calon . jpg ]

* * *

"Berengsek," desisnya, tapi terdengar oleh Hinata yang tersentak untuk kedua kalinya.

Ponsel itu digeletakan pada meja. Kakinya ia luruskan, sedangkan punggungnya bersandar pada kursi. Dengan seksama ia memindai paras wanita itu. Bibirnya mungil dan warnanya bagai apel ranum. Rambut kelam itu digerai dan menjuntai halus di bahu yang tidak terhalangi oleh sehelai benang.

 _'_ _Kulitnya seputih susu.'_

Sasuke memalingkan wajah ke arah panggung dan mengusap daun telinganya. Sedangkan Hinata yang gugup, dan menebak-nebak isi pikiran Sasuke, mengusap tengkuk.

"Kau sendirian saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mm." Hinata menangguk. Tangannya menangkup cangkir tehnya. Ia menyesap isinya dengan harapan perasaan gugupnya sirna.

"Hm..." Sasuke menarik kursinya dan menegakkan duduknya. Ia menekan tombol pada ponselnya untuk melihat jam.

Pelayan tiba membawa pesanan Sasuke. Secangkir kopi dan sepotong tiramisu. Pelayan itu menyebut ulang pesanan Sasuke untuk memastikan. Sasuke mengangguk tapi menahan pelayan tersebut untuk pergi. Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan dua lembar lima ribu yen seraya berdiri. Pelayan tersebut tergagap-gagap, kebingungan pada sikap Sasuke yang membayar berlebih.

"Ambil."

Sasuke berjalan ke sisi Hinata dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo."

"H-hah?" Hinata sama gagapnya dengan pelayan yang masih terpaku di sana. Dia berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, tapi kejadian itu terlalu cepat sampai ia tidak mengerti darimana harus memulai.

Sekarang, tahu-tahu tangannya sudah digamit dan ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke. Tubuhnya langsung berdiri dan tangannya menggapai tali tas yang berada di kursi. Karena langkah pria itu lebih besar dan cepat, Hinata berjalan terlunta-lunta. Ia sadari tasnya mengenai punggung pelayan itu. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tapi mulutnya terlalu kaku untuk mengucapkan maaf.

Pintu kafe terbuka, gemerincing bel terdengar. Suara dari dalam sana makin lama makin hilang dengan bertambahnya jumlah langkah mereka, teredam pula dengan keraiaman Sabtu di ibu kota.

"Namamu?" Sasuke berbisik di telnganya. Suara bariton pria itu terdengar amat jelas, mengalihkan keramaian yang ada.

"H-yuuga, Hinata...," cicitnya.

 _Hyuuga, oh._

Teringatlah Sasuke dengan gadis kemayu di SMA, memiliki seorang kakak sepupu yang merupakan ketua osis sebelum dirinya. Pantas ia merasa familiar dengan warna matanya; atau rambutnya; atau tingkah kikuknya. Genggamannya ia pererat.

Hinata menarik lengan Sasuke untuk membuatnya berhenti. Pria itu tidak mengenali dirinya, tapi telah melakukan banyak hal aneh padanya. Akal Hinata tidak mampu memproses lebih lanjut lagi dan degup jantungnya sudah memacu amat cepat sedari tadi; membuat wajahnya merah, napasnya memburu, dan kelelahan. "U-uchiha-san..."

"Sasuke."

"... Ss-sasuke-san, kita m-mau kemana?" gumamnya.

"Kencan," jawabnya, dengan tegas, lalu menarik Hinata untuk menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

Tak hingga, jumlah detik yang mereka kumpulkan untuk sampai pada detik itu Tak tahu, jumlah senyum yang hadir pada paras pria tersebut setiap kali wajah wanita itu muncul dalam benaknya.

Awal pertemuan mereka adalah sebuah kebetulan. Namun, pertemuan mereka kali itu adalah kepastian. Sedangkan janji-janji yang mereka ucapkan di altar Sabtu itu...

.

.

.

Bukan Sekedar Angan

 **tamat**

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:** Ya, kalian gak salah baca. Ini bukan UQ dan maaf kalau _feel_ -nya gak sama dengan cerita sebelumnya. FF ini ditulis karena banyak yang meminta sequel, juga ada banyak _plothole_ yang ditelantarkan UQ. Saya buntu kalau bikin sequel dengan rentang waktu setelah pertemuan dan sebelum pernikahan, pikir saya sudah bagus begitu saja. **Semula** saya buat prequel karena ini termasuk _plothole_. Rasanya tidak seperti Sasuke kalau dia langsung tarik orang _random_ begitu saja, toh buktinya dia menolak kencan buta yang disiapkan Naruto. Tapi saya gak puas dengan hasilnya dan buntu. Alhasil saya gak lanjutkan dan begini sajalah. Selain untuk pembaca, ff singkat ini untuk UQ yang baru saja dioperasi di awal bulan September.

* * *

 **a/n (2):** Ini UQ bagian publikasi, hehe. Iyain QR aja ya dan maaf gak bisa ikutan SHDL karena saya sibuk, sakit, dan banyak hutang ff juga. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review. Selamat membaca semuanya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I** **A** pria yang malang. Sudah dua tahun bekerja di sana, tapi gajinya sama saja. Selalu nahas nasibnya. Jika tidak memecahkan piring, maka ia marah pelanggan-dan merambat pada bosnya. Namun, hari itu lain. Kafe tempatnya bekerja kedatangan orang ternama, Uchiha Sasuke Si Pengusaha Muda. Dia pun berkesempatan untuk melayaninya dan mengantarkan pesanan tanpa melakukan kesalahan. Apalagi dia sampai diberi tip kelewat banyak.

"Puji Tuhan!" Dia masih berdiri di meja yang sepasang tadi tinggalkan. Pandangan matanya terpaut pada lembaran yang berada dalam genggaman. Kemudian dia mengerjap, juga menampar wajahnya. Dia terbengong lagi di sana, padahal pipinya terasa panas.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ponsel berdering.

Pemuda itu mengerjap dan meraba sakunya. Akan tetapi, suara itu berasal dari ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja. Pemuda itu tergagap dan celingak-celinguk. Ia meletakkan ponsel itu pada nampannya dan berlari menuju dapur.

 _Prang!_

Ia tersandung dan bawaannya terjatuh. Paniklah dirinya ketika banyak sepasang mata menatap pose anehnya yang menyalamatkan ponsel milik Uchiha Sasuke."Pu-punya Uchiha Sasuke, B-bos!" Lalu ia berikan uang yang diterimanya dan hendak berlari keluar kafe untuk mencari Si Pemilik ponsel...

Tapi, kesialan lainnya menghadang niat baik pemuda malang ini.

"Berikan padaku," kata seorang gadis berambut pirang. Mata birunya berkilat penuh amarah saat merebut ponsel tersebut dari tangan pemuda yang bergetar. Bukan hanya sikapnya, namun tubuhnya yang sintal menarik perhatian orang-orang di sana.

Yamanaka Ino merupakan korban kesekian dari kencan buta dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang direncanakan oleh Naruto. Gadis itu menurunkan kacamata hitamnya, mengeluarkan dompetnya, dan menghitung sejumlah uang untuk dikeluarkan.

"Dia pergi kemana?" Tanyanya dengan sinis.

"T-tidak tahu. Dia pergi tiba-tiba dengan ga-gadis yang duduk bersamanya." Tangan Ino berhenti bergerak. Ia tatap lekat pemuda yang ketakutan itu, lalu melemparkan uang dan pergi meninggalkan kafe.

 _S_ _ialan!_

Ino mengumpat dalam hati. Padahal sebelumnya ia yakin betul dapat memikat hati Uchiha Sasuke, mantan teman SMA-nya. Dia pikir dirinya bisa memamerkan kencannya hari ini pada Haruno Sakura dan berkata bahwa ini...

.

.

.

 **Bukan Sekedar Angan**

 **© QR**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**


End file.
